Mixed-Up
by GlassLove
Summary: Imagine: Instead of Yellow being shy, she's now the dense one. Or Green's being the pesky one, and Blue's the annoyed one. Ruby would be a wild barbaric and Sapphire would be a fashion freak. Instead of Crystal being the serious one, she's now the carefree flirt while Gold's the hardworking one. Silver's the happy one and Lyra's the dark, silent one. Let's imagine them, Mixed-Up.
1. Red-Yellow

**Idea:** _Alright, so I thought, what would happen if all the pokespé characters acted like each other. Imagine this, instead of having Yellow being the sweet and shy girl, she's now the dense one, and Red would be the shy one. Or how about Green being the pesky one, and Blue being the one always annoyed with his crazy antics. Ruby would now become a wild barbaric and Sapphire would become a fashion freak. Instead of Crystal being the super serious one, she's now the carefree, flirtatious girl, while Gold is now a serious, hardworking guy. Silver, would become a happy-go-lucky person, while Lyra would become the dark, silent girl, who's hardly ever happy._

 **Note:** _Yes, the characters are VERY ooc, it's part of the story._

 **Disclaimer:** _I don't (and will never_ _) own Pokémon. -_-_

* * *

 **Red/Yellow-**

 _ **Red's P.O.V**_

 _I decided to take a quick stroll through the Viridian Forest once I was done training. As I explored through it, I took in the sceneries around me. The Viridian Forest was a lovely place with hollow trees blending together and blocking the sunlight with its huge leaves, but little rays seeped through the tiny gaps that didn't cover the forest. I was too busy enjoying and taking in all the details, when I ran into Yellow. Her lovely blonde ponytail draped over her_ _shoulders as she continued her way through the Viridian Forest. She seemed to have her head in the clouds, thinking about something, until I bumped into her, causing her body to suddenly jolt and stumble forward. I reached out to try and catch her before she fell down, but being the clumsy klutz I am, I tripped over my own legs and fell down backwards, with Yellow landing on top of me. When I looked up, Yellow's face was inches away from mine's, causing my face to heat up with embarrassment. As if things weren't already awkward enough, her simple hello made my face burn up even more than before, which caused me to try and turn the other way, accidentally causing my lips to brush against hers. We both froze, unsure of what to do. "Yellow...I...I...". Words began stumbling out my mouth before I could even stop it. "I really like you". Her eyes widened with surprise as she stared up at me. Then her tiny lips curled up into a smile. Beaming, she replied, "I like you too Red, you're a great friend". Staring at her dumbfounded, I had nothing to say afterwards._

* * *

 **Author's Note:** It felt weird writing this •_•, but it was also fun :). Next up is Green/Blue.


	2. Green-Blue

**Note:** _Yes, the characters are VERY ooc, it's part of the story._

 **Disclaimer:** _I don't (and will never) own Pokémon. -_-_

* * *

 **Green/Blue-**

 _ **Green's P.O.V**_

 _As I continued to ring Blue's doorbell, knowing that it would annoy her until she opened up the door, I heard loud, muffled screaming, and scattered paper works being knocked over tables. Crumpled pieces of paper were thrown out the window constantly. It seemed that Blue, was now in her grouchy mood, causing every object within her reach to become either crumbled, or broken. I knew better than to annoy her when she's in this kind of mood, but really, can you help it when every time she gets annoyed, I find it cute? As I continued pressing the doorbell, practically jamming it, she finally slammed opened the door, glaring her hardest at me. I smiled it away, casually opening the door wider and letting myself in. Her house was a mess. Papers were scattered everywhere, along with over-due reports and 5-page essays. I noticed tiny shards of broken glass covering the wooden floor near the kitchen's counter table. Wonder how that got there. I didn't have to turn around to know that Blue still had her eyes on me, glaring, possibly pissed. "Stop bothering me, pesky man", she screamed, on the verge of flipping a table. I smiled, because her cute face was all worth it. "Oh I'm sorry, I'm just trying to see how my favorite Little Bluey's doing", I cooed, a smirk now on my lip. "I said get out", she yelled, pointing towards the door. Before she could even react, I pushed her towards the wall and smiled coyly at her. "Let's make a deal Blue, you have 2 choices, either you decide to follow me around for the rest of the day, or we can have some fun in your bed, you choose". Her eyes grew wider, not knowing how to react. Somehow, she found her words again and responded in stutters. I was a little disappointed that she didn't choose the second choice, but the first one was fine with me. Besides, I knew how to turn a boring afternoon into the greatest time._

* * *

 **Author's Note-** Here's Green/Blue. It felt like I was writing mangaquestshipping though... Next up is Ruby/Sapphire.


	3. Ruby-Sapphire

**Note:** _Yes, the characters are VERY ooc, it's part of the story._

 **Disclaimer:** _I don't (and will never) own Pokémon. -_-_

* * *

 **Ruby/Sapphire-**

 _ **Ruby's P.O.V**_

 _"Get back here Ruby, you promised to be my tester model once I help you catch that wild Pokémon out there, and I did, so now you have to return the favor", Sapphire screamed, chasing after me. She was hot on my trail, but I knew how to outrun her. No way was I gonna be some stupid tester model, I'd rather get hunted down than put on some damn clothes and be her fashion puppet. This "chase" lasted about 30 minutes until Sapphire gave up and started complaining about her dirty clothes. I looked back and found that her eyes were now edging with tears, as she kept staring at her mud-covered shirt. A pang of guilt built inside of me as I slowly made my way towards her. "I'm really sorry Sapphire, for dirtying your clothes, and making you chase me around for 30 minutes". She turned her face away, clearly showing she was still mad at what I've done. I grabbed her arm and forcefully tugged on it, making her face me. "I'm sorry Sapphire, I really am, so...if you wouldn't mind, I would love to be your tester model". She looked up at me, brimming with happiness at the agreement towards being her tester model. I sighed, knowing that I had lost this time, but quickly changed when I saw her happy face. Maybe it's wouldn't be so bad after all, besides, how many outfits could Sapphire possibly force me to wear, I thought as I followed Sapphire to her studio. Little did I know, that Sapphire still hasn't exactly forgiven me, and was planning to make me regret ever making her chase after me for 30 minutes and dirtying her clothes again._

* * *

 **Author's Note-** I can't really imagine this happening... Oh well, next up is Gold/Crystal.


	4. Gold-Crystal

**Note:** _Yes, the characters are VERY ooc, it's part of the story._

 **Disclaimer:** _I don't (and will never)_ own _Pokémon. -_-_

* * *

 **Gold/Crystal**

 **Gold's** ** _P.O.V_**

 _Oh crap, I thought, as I looked up to find that it was already 4:30 in the afternoon. I was suppose to finish this documentary essay about the newly discovered Pokémon that Professor Oak has found, and I was supposed to hand it in at 4:45, but I still wasn't finished with the first paragraph. I only have 15 more minutes until the due time and I was already panicking. That was why, I didn't notice a certain "someone" enter the building. "Hey Gold", a chirpy voice called out. I didn't have to turn around to know that Crystal was standing right behind me, peering over my shoulder, gazing at my work. "Oh my Gold, you haven't finished your work, oh well, lets go", she teased, trying to grab me and pull me out of the room. "Crystal, stop bothering me, I only have 15 more minutes until I have to turn this in", I told her, motioning for her to leave. "And no, that puppy-eye will not work on me". Still pouting and trying to drag me out of my room, I saw a glimpse of mischievousness in her eyes. "No way, I came here to see what you were doing, and you turn into some Super Serious Gold", she hollered. My goodness, does this girl ever know how to shut up, I wondered, covering both of my ears with the palm of my hands. "Crystal, I have work to do, and if you haven't noticed, some people actually care about their future", I said, not intending for it to be offensive or anything. As I got back to my work, I began wondering why the room was so quiet. Maybe Crystal left, I thought as I turned around to see her face inches away from mines. Startled, I backed up a bit, as she continued staring at me with those cold eyes. Then her lips parted and she spoke. "Gold, look at me". I obeyed her command, not wanting to know what would happen if I didn't. As I stared back at her, she shifted herself and walked towards me. When she got to my seat, she leaned in and whispered, "Just so you know, I do care about my future". I could see her lips curl into a smirk as she cupped both of her hands onto my left ear, leaning in closer until I could feel her minty breath whispering secretively into my ear. "And I plan to have you along with my future". Then, I felt her hair brush against my face as she she lowered her head and gave a quick peck on my lip. Pushing herself away from me, she grabbed my wrist and forcefully dragged me out the room. My heart was still beating uncontrollably as I tried to overcome my confused trance. "Come on Gold, let's hurry before the carnival closes down", she screamed, still dragging me along. Alright, maybe this once I'll let her drag me to a carnival even though I'm still not finished with my work, I thought, as I quietly smiled to myself. But I'm guessing, this won't be my last time saying those words._

* * *

 **Author's Note-** And here we are, Gold/Crystal. Felt weird writing this, but in a good way. Next up: Silver/Lyra. :) Can't wait!


End file.
